Wu Zhishen
Wu Zhishen "Danny" '''or '''Typhoon was a neutral character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by t00bz. Biography Danny was born in Hong Kong with the chinese name Wu Zhishen. Hong Kong is a great region of the world that revolted when the "One country, two systems" principle of Hong Kong expired, the mercantile and business center of Hong Kong rioted against the changes that China tried installing when the principle had run its course and resulted in several years of opposition. However, both sides knew that the conflict was a hopeless stalemate, the people of Hong Kong had long prospered in the capitalism and the freedom Hong Kong had offered and China couldn't kill an idea, because that is, and always has been impossible. China had a bigger military force than the rebel forces on the administrative region, but even if they crushed the rebels, the people would still resent the mainlanders for forcing socialism on them. So a shaky truce followed and a pact similar to the one established when Hong Kong was given back to China by Britain in 1997 was created, but there was much less trust this time, as those in Hong Kong believed that China would try installing socialist policies on Hong Kong's economy again, the pro-capitalist militia went underground as a very secret project of Hong Kong's government, which was not allowed to have an army, but could control it's own political system, legal, economic and financial affairs, waiting for a time when they would be needed again. Danny Wu eventually joined this secret army and worked for their intelligence with his background in hacking and in computers, he was an incredible spy, being able to simply get into a government building in disguise and undetected and copy some confidential documents or the more complex and sophisticated approach of hacking into government systems and getting data from there. Life was good, he had a girlfriend and he and his brother were making enough money to support their family. Unfortunately, somebody on mainland China found out he'd been spying, though it was lucky that the leak hadn't resulted in Hong Kong's secret buildup of a small military force. However, Danny had to run, Hong Kong had control over its own legal affairs, but he would be an easy target for capture, or assassination if he stayed in Hong Kong. Keeping his family and his beloved safe, he left his money to them and left without a word. He was on the run before finally giving up, he traveled to California, first going to San Francisco, but with his skill with computers, he kept close tabs and realized that the Chinese government was sending people to hunt him down. He moved up the West Coast every time he got wind of something, then to Texas, then to the East Coast, and after that he left the country and ended up in Heartania, staying about a month in each city. By the time he'd ended up in Heartania, Danny had a decent amount of money, mainly by hacking or by some contracts he'd signed up for with a false name, but now he's also sick of running and he's waiting for his past to catch up to him so he can make a last stand. Now, Danny works to gain allies in hopes that they will help him see his family and his girlfriend again, working on gaining powerful allies in Heartania's crime ridden areas and from those who are admired by the people and who do good and who might not be limited as much by the laws. He is fairly well known to both heroes and villains alike because he has spent significantly more time in Heartania than in other cities he'd passed through on his outlaw journey, known as Typhoon or as his chinese name, Wu Zhishen, though he is known only to a select few personally as a person, not just as a name. As long as somebody is acting in what he sees as in his interests, they will have a powerful ally. Appearance Danny is of Chinese descent. He is fit, but not incredibly well built and stands at 5'6". Danny doesn't see himself as an incredible superhero, and dresses as a normal man would, as he tries to blend in, usually meaning jeans and a hooded sweater to cover himself up, as well as a bandana around his neck to cover the bottom of his face when needed, though he has been said to disguise in order to steal resources from various computer systems in government and large corporations. Personality Danny is sarcastic but behind his rather comical personality is a rather pessimistic and unhappy personality, as he had to leave everything and everybody he knew without a word, his only support are some very well trusted friends he has, and he even considers many of those friends potential liabilities. He will always speak his opinions and is generally a person who believes in "the end justifies the means", as long as the end will outweigh the consequences of the means and won't work against his interests. Abilities Technology Danny's background as a hacker and a former government operative makes him an ideal spy and infiltrator. He is accustomed to both government and civilian systems and machinery and if he is given the resources and the access he needs on a technological system, be it robot or computer, he can almost certainly use it to his advantage. Hyperkinesis Danny was born with a mutation in his brain which has allowed him to process the movement at a significantly faster rate than others. This allows him to have great athletic feats of timing and superhuman reflexes as his brain's process of the physical environment about him gives him time to react. This, combined with his training in martial arts as a child for an athletic activity and the special forces training that Hong Kong gave him makes him a deadly fighter, no matter if he has a weapon or not. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:T00bz Category:Immigrant Category:Chinese